


First Connections

by DoomedTemperament



Series: The Guitarist [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble, Holy shit it's part 5, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t already regretted your decision, have you?” Sherlock says, with the slightest hint of amusement audible in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I really don't know what to say for this one. I actually really like how this one turned out, which is definitely a surprise.
> 
> For the sake of consistency (and due to lack of planning ahead), I'm going to pretend that any of the drabbles later on in the series will be happening BEFORE October 25th, regardless of how late they're posted.
> 
> I suppose I should also mention that I have a tumblr (doomedtemperament.tumblr.com), where I will occasionally post stuff. Not everything is Sherlock-related though, so reader beware.
> 
> Once again, con-crit and comments are appreciated!

7:05 PM

John stands outside of the restaurant, waiting.

_Am I really going to do this? Have dinner with a man that I hardly know?_

The plans made earlier that day seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, he’s not so sure.

_Well, I’ve got nothing to lose._

He steps inside.

\---

7:06 PM

The interior of the restaurant is surprisingly pleasant, full of small tables and a few booths, and is generally ambient. John steps inside, observing the restaurant, and spots the guitarist sitting in one of the booths closest to the window. With the last bits of hesitation fading away, he approaches the booth and sits down.

“You haven’t already regretted your decision, have you?” Sherlock says, with the slightest hint of amusement audible in his voice.

“There isn’t a whole lot to regret. After all, we’re getting free food in a nice restaurant.” John answers easily.

Sherlock looks prepared to make a witty retort, but is cut off when the owner of the restaurant strides over to the booth, grins, and shakes Sherlock’s hand.

“Sherlock. Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free. On the house, for you and your date.” The man states cheerfully as he lays a couple of menus on the table.

“I’m not his date.” John replies. The restaurant owner just smiles at him.

“This is Angelo.” Sherlock introduces, and Angelo shakes John’s hand as well.

“I’ll get a candle for the table. It’s more romantic.” Angelo says, stepping away from the booth to fetch a candle. John embarrassedly glances at Sherlock, who just gives him a smug smirk.

\---

7:19 PM

John is the first to break the awkward silence.

“You’ve hardly even touched your food, you know.”

Sherlock shifts his gaze to John, and rests his chin on his hand.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Then why did you invite me to dinner?”

“I told you, I’m proving a point.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just flirting with me again?” John asks, and takes a bite of his pasta. Sherlock merely rolls his eyes.

“Like I said earlier, flirting isn’t really my area. I only flirt when it’s absolutely necessary. And besides,” He adds, leaning back in his seat and tilting his head to slightly expose his neck. “If I was flirting with you, you would know.”

John tries to say ‘What do you mean when it’s absolutely necessary?’ What comes out instead is “What do-“, followed by a hitch in his breath.

For someone who claims to be disinterested in any sort of flirtation, Sherlock seems to do a damn good job at it. John could probably wax poetic about the way he looks in the light, if he was so inclined. There is a heavy silence in the restaurant, and neither of them is willing to break it. Sherlock quirks an eyebrow, and John clears his throat.

_Well, shit._

\---

7:25 PM

“So, is there some reason you say you don’t have friends?”

Sherlock heaves a heavy sigh, as if this is a question he’s often been asked.

“Because I don’t. I have fans, and I have critics.”

“That has to be a lie. I don’t know a single person who doesn’t have at least one friend.” John replies, looking at Sherlock intently. Sherlock gives him an odd look, a mixture between baffled and faintly surprised.

“And how many people do you know?”

“Quite a few, I’d like to imagine. Friends, family, coworkers…”

 _Girlfriends, boyfriends,_ he thinks to himself.

Sherlock doesn’t respond.

\---

7:36 PM

John still steals the occasional glance at Sherlock. After a few minutes of idle chatting, the atmosphere between the two of them isn’t nearly as thick now, and has actually become quite comfortable.

“I would enjoy talking to you again.” Sherlock states after a while, capturing John’s attention. Sherlock’s body language is calm and relaxed, and John finds himself mirroring his position.

“As friends, I mean.” Sherlock continues, after a short pause.

“That’s good to know. I’d enjoy talking to you again as well.”

“If you want to talk to me again, you can still send me an email.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” John nods, and checks his watch. Suddenly, he breaks into a grin. Sherlock gives him a strange look.

“How much time has passed?” Sherlock queries.

“Thirty minutes. And you thought you could get rid of me that easily.” John answers. Sherlock offers a small smile in return.

“John Watson, you are full of surprises.”


End file.
